Flamme mystérieuse
by Avallonmustang
Summary: Lara Hughes arrive a la caserne 51 pour remplacer Dawson qui va intégrer le camion 81 en tant que stagiaire pompier. Comment va se passer son intégration? La jeune femme va vite susciter l'intérêt de ses collègues lorsqu'ils découvriront qu'elle est liée de près à Boden ("Chief"), mais aussi par d'autres mystères qui entoureront bientôt Lara...
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Lundi matin, une nouvelle journée de garde commence à la caserne 51 de Chicago. Cette journée est spéciale pour plusieurs membres : c'est aujourd'hui que Gabriella Dawson intègre l'équipe du Camion 81 en tant que pompier stagiaire sous la direction du Lieutenant Matthew Casey et que Leslie Shay, son ancienne collègue ambulancière de la 61 va faire la connaissance de sa nouvelle co-équipière.

Mais elle est aussi particulièrement significative pour la nouvelle recrue, Lara Hughes, nouvelle ambulancière. Wallace Boden, le chef de la caserne lui a demandé de venir trente minutes avant sa garde afin de lui parler.  
Il est déjà dans son bureau lorsque la jeune femme pénètre dans la cour de la caserne, sous l'œil attentif du Lieutenant Casey, venu lui aussi plus tôt afin d'effectuer un contrôle du matériel sur son camion.

\- Bonjour! Excusez-moi mais je cherche le bureau du chef Wallace Boden. Je suis la nouvelle ambulancière, Lara Hughes.  
\- Lieutenant Matthew Casey, enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Bienvenue dans l'équipe!  
\- Merci beaucoup. Répondit-elle avec un ton et un sourire amical.  
\- Venez, je vais vous y conduire.  
\- Merci. Il ma demande de venir un peu en avance avant de prendre ma garde, je ne voudrais pas être en retard.

Bien que la jeune femme ait l'air très gentille, cela étonne Matt que son chef fasse cette démarche. D'habitude, il présente directement la nouvelle recrue en salle de réunion devant tout le monde et la prend ensuite a part dans son bureau avec lui et Séveride. L'état-major y serait-il pour quelque chose ou bien Boden ne leur avait pas tout dit? Étrange...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Premier désaccord**

Wallace Boden, arrivé bien avant les deux membres de la caserne attend avec une certaine impatience, Lara. Que fait-elle? Voilà au moins dix minutes qu'elle lui a envoyé un message pour le prévenir de son arrivée à la caserne.

Alors qu'il se levait pour aller la chercher, il vit le lieutenant Casey frapper à la porte de son bureau, suivi de près par Lara. Chief leur ouvrit et les accueillit avec son sourire habituel.

\- Bonjour Casey, bonjour Lara.  
\- Bonjour Chef. Je me suis permis d'accompagner notre nouvelle ambulancière à votre bureau. Elle m'a dit que vous aviez rendez-vous.  
\- C'est exact. Je te remercie Casey. Hughes, tu es ponctuelle. C'est une qualité que je veux que tous les membres de ma caserne aient.  
\- C'est retenu, Chef.  
\- Je vous laisse alors. Il me reste encore des vérifications a faire sur le camion avant que notre garde ne commence. Vous aurez mon rapport dans la journée.  
\- Je te remercie Casey. Hughes, allons-y.

Matt repartit à sa mécanique tandis que elle et Boden entrèrent. Il lui désigne le fauteuil en face de son bureau tandis qu'il s'installe a sa place.

\- Tout s'est bien passe à ton arrivée? Demande-t-il quelque peu inquiet.  
\- Parfait, même si je me demande si ton Lieutenant ne se posera pas quelques questions. D'habitude, tu n'accueilles pas tes nouvelles recrues ainsi.  
\- Je le sais parfaitement mais avec toi c'est différent.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas tout leur dire?  
\- Nous en avons déjà parlé plusieurs fois, Lara. Même si une ambiance familiale règne ici et que je les considère tous comme des membres de ma famille à part entière, je ne veux pas que ça retombe sur toi. Pas de risque de commérage ou autre. Tu dois te faire ta propre place et être appréciée pour ce que tu es et faire tes preuves seule.  
\- Je comprends mais...  
\- Il n'y a pas de mais. La coupe Boden.  
\- Même tes supérieurs et l'Etat-major sont au courant. Eux ça ne leur posent aucun problème ! Réplique Lara qui n'a pas l'intention de se laisser faire.  
\- Lara! Dit-il en haussant le ton.  
\- Bien. On fait comme tu veux. Je respecte ton choix.  
\- Je préfère ça. Ton casier est prêt. Ta tenue de travail est à l'intérieur, Connie s'en est déjà occupée. Tu peux aller te changer.  
\- Merci.  
\- Rendez-vous ensuite ici. Je t'emmènerai en salle de réunion pour te présenter au reste de la caserne.  
\- Bien.

A huit heures précise, tous les membres de la caserne avaient pris place en salle de réunion. La plupart se demandaient qui allait remplacer Dawson à l'ambulance, bien que Gabby le sache déjà, connaissant depuis longtemps Lara. C'est Shay qui ne parvenait pas à masquer son impatience, se demandant sur qui elle allait tomber. Personne ne savait à l'avance sauf Casey depuis ce matin et Dawson qui avait gardé le secret.

Boden arriva accompagné de Hughes et Gabriella, qui elle serait présentée en tant que pompier stagiaire.

\- Bonjour à tous. Ce matin j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que Dawson, notre ancienne ambulancière quitte les secours pour intégrer le camion 81 sous les ordres du lieutenant Casey en tant que pompier stagiaire. Le camion, je compte sur vous pour faire d'elle un excellent pompier. Bravo à toi Gabby, nous sommes tous fiers de toi!

Tout le monde applaudit et Mouch, Hermann, Cruz et Otis sifflèrent même pour montrer combien ils étaient heureux et fiers de la compter dans leur équipe.

\- Vous verrez, on va en faire un pompier du tonnerre chef!  
\- Merci Hermann. Avec ce départ, nous accueillons parmi nous une nouvelle ambulancière afin de la remplacer. Je vous présente Lara Hughes qui prend ses fonctions dès aujourd'hui.

Je vous demande de lui réserver un accueil chaleureux.

A son tour, elle eut le droit à des applaudissements et des "bienvenue au 51" de la part de tous, sauf de Kelly qui ne semblait pas être bien aujourd'hui.

\- Shay, Hughes, Severide, dans mon bureau pour un point rapide. Vous autres à vos postes. Bonne garde à tous.

Tous le remercièrent et les trois autres suivirent Boden. Ils firent un débriefing rapidement car Leslie tenait à faire un inventaire du matériel en stock de l'ambulance avec Lara afin de lui montrer comment cela se passe au 51.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : London**

\- On n'aura pas chômé aujourd'hui!  
\- Et attends! Il nous reste encore toute la nuit! Répondit Lara avec un sourire.  
\- On va se chercher un sandwich pour la route?  
\- Ce n'est pas de refus! J'ai une de ses dalle!  
\- Pareil pour moi! Tu verras, je connais une super sandwicherie dans le centre-ville! Un vrai délice!  
\- Je te fais confiance! Dawson m'a dit que tu avais un tas de bonnes adresses!  
\- Tu connais Gabby?  
\- Elle ne te l'a pas dit? Demande Lara, faisant mine d'être surprise.  
\- Non, rien du tout!  
\- On se connaît depuis longtemps. Pose-lui la question, elle te racontera comme ça!  
\- Tu peux compter sur moi! Je ne vais pas me gêner!

La nuit tomba rapidement mais les multiples interventions empêchèrent Shay d'aller parler à Gabby. Plusieurs incendies, blessures...

Sept heures. La garde se termine. Lara souffle, elle va enfin pouvoir rentrer chez elle et retrouver ce qu'elle a de plus cher, malgré la fatigue. Elle a beau avoir l'habitude des gardes de 24 heures, la fatigue ne s'évaporait pas facilement. Les deux prochains jours de repos lui permettront de récupérer comme il le faut pour le prochain shift.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à démarrer sa voiture, le moteur ne répondit pas.

\- Et merde! Manquait plus que ça!  
\- Un problème?

Hughes relève la tête. Face à elle, le lieutenant Casey qui passait par la pour aller rejoindre son pick-up.

\- Mon moteur vient de me lâcher. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça!  
\- Tu veux que je te dépose?  
\- Non, je ne voudrais pas te déranger. De toute façon, il faut que j'aille chercher ma fille chez sa baby-sitter avant de l'emmener à l'école.  
\- Raison de plus. Ça ne me dérange pas, je t'assure.  
\- Bon dans ce cas, j'accepte avec plaisir. Merci beaucoup. Je vais envoyer un message à Boden pour le prévenir que je laisse ma voiture ici, pour le moment.

Lara prit ses affaires et suivit Casey. Ils montèrent et elle lui donna l'adresse de la nounou de sa fille. Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, ils arrivèrent, évitant de justesse les premiers embouteillages.

\- Je t'attends-là.  
\- Encore merci, Matt.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Hughes sorti de la maison avec une petite d'environ une dizaine d'année, toute souriante et très heureuse de retrouver sa mère. La petite monta au milieu, juste entre Matt et Lara. Contrairement à sa mère, elle n'était pas blonde mais a de longs cheveux noirs mais toutes deux ont les yeux bleus.

\- Je te présente London, ma fille.

\- Enchanté London. Moi c'est Matthew mais tu peux m'appeler Matt.

\- Tu travailles avec ma maman?

\- Oui, on est dans la même caserne.

\- Tu es ambulancier?

\- Non, moi je suis pompier.

\- Comme mon papa! S'exclama-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'ai complètement oublié de te donner l'adresse de l'école! Tiens, là voilà. Coupa Lara, qui n'avait aucunement envie que l'on parle du père de London.

\- Ce n'est pas loin du tout! Je connais bien la rue. Il faut que je passe faire le plein sur la route, il y a une station-service. Ca ne te dérange pas?

\- Non pas du tout, mais j'aimerai te le payer. Pour te remercier de nous avoir transporté, London et moi.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée.

\- Ça me fait plaisir.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne peux pas refuser. Répondit-il avec le sourire.

Arrivés à la station-service, Lara insista pour faire elle-même le plein et laissa Matt et London dans le pick-up, tandis qu'elle s'occupait d'aller payer et de prendre un petit déjeuner pour tous les trois à la boutique.

\- Maman ne veut jamais que je parle de papa. Dit la petite en affichant une mine boudeuse.

\- Elle t'a dit pourquoi?

\- Parce qu'il ne vient jamais nous voir. Ça lui fait de la peine et à moi aussi. Mais je l'adore quand même mon papa!

\- Comment il s'appelle? Peut-être que je le connais.

\- Elle ne veut pas me le dire non plus! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils travaillent dans la même caserne, enfin maintenant.

Alors là, ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Une fillette de dix ans n'aurait jamais pu inventer une telle chose. Casey avait vraiment de quoi se poser des questions sur Hughes, en plus de son entrevue si matinale avec Boden. Quelque chose se passait bien et il avait l'intention de découvrir ce qui se trame. Non pas qu'il pense que Lara a l'intention de faire du mal aux gens de la caserne 51, loin de là, car Lara semble surtout être une jeune femme qui a besoin d'aide. Doit-il aller voir Chief et lui parler directement ou poser fermement la question à Lara?

Dilemme. Elle évite les questions, ce qui complique la chose. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il va renoncer aussi facilement... L'ambulancière n'est pas arrivée depuis longtemps mais les membres du 51 sont comme une famille et puisqu'elle travaille avec lui, elle en fait partie.

\- Voilà, le plein est fait! J'ai pris des viennoiseries pour tout le monde et du café pour nous.

\- Et moi? Demande London.

\- Ton jus d'orange préféré, ma chérie.

\- Merci maman, je t'adore!

\- Tiens, Casey. Dit-elle en lui tendant le gobelet de café.

\- Merci mais vraiment, tu n'étais pas obligée. Répondit-il, gêné.

\- Ça me fait plaisir, je t'assure.

Ils firent le reste du chemin dans la bonne humeur, la fille de Lara racontant ses histoires d'école, ce qui amusa beaucoup Matt, qui adore les enfants.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'école et Lara s'apprêta à descendre mais sa fille afficha une mine triste.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe London?

\- Dis maman, si matt et toi, vous êtes d'accord, est-ce que je pourrais monter sur un camion de pompier?

\- Demande ça à Matt, c'est lui le chef du camion.

\- Dis, tu veux bien? Lui demande-t-elle, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

\- Si ta maman est d'accord, je suis d'accord.

\- Alors maman?

\- Tu peux.

\- Chouette! Merci! Je vous adore tous les deux!

\- Je vais la conduire, sinon on y va y passer la journée. Elle adore tout ce qui y a en rapport avec les histoires de caserne et pompier. Dit Lara, avec un grand sourire, tout en regardant sa fille.

\- Je t'attends-là.

Lara conduisit London, sous le regard de Matt qui resta dans la voiture. Décidément, tout ça l'étonnait. Mais que faire? En parler avec elle? Encore une fois, il hésitait...


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Au pied du mur**

Un silence s'installa sur le trajet du retour. Casey ne savait pas quoi dire, perdu dans sa réflexion. Lara devinait que ce calme avant la tempête devait être dû à London, qui une fois de plus, avait probablement parlé de son père. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Comment en vouloir à sa fille de dix ans, qui ne rêve que d'une seule chose, revoir son père? On ne peut pas.

Depuis le début, la jeune femme est persuadée qu'il vaut mieux dire la vérité mais on l'en empêche. Mais le dire à une seule personne, est-ce que ça change réellement la donne? Après tout, Matt est peut-être quelqu'un en qui elle peut avoir confiance après tout. Boden lui a toujours dit grand bien de tous les membres de la caserne, alors pourquoi se montrer méfiant dès son arrivée? Même lui, risque de se mettre ses hommes à dos, s'il continue dans cette voie...

Hughes réfléchit quelques instants, il devait bien il y avoir un moyen de se tirer de cette situation sans toutefois déclencher l'alerte rouge. Et surtout, sans que Chief soit au courant de quoi que ce soit! Car là, c'est le début des emmerdes... D'une, elle ne sait pas ce que London a dit et même si elle a vraiment dit quelque chose. Mais ce silence fait planer le doute... De deux, qui pourrait la renseigner? Une personne qu'elle connait bien, qui la soutiendrait et sera une vraie tombe? Mais si, bien sûr! Gabby!

Lara attrapa son cellulaire pour lui envoyer un message. De toute façon, Casey se pose des questions depuis son arrivée et il ne la lâchera pas comme ça. De toute façon, il sait qu'elle a une fille, maintenant. Si elle lui demande de garder le secret et qu'il le fait, cela prouvera qu'elle peut avoir confiance en lui et qu'elle pourra peut-être lui dire toute la vérité qui se cache derrière cette longue histoire.

 _"Salut Gabby, c'est Lara. Toi qui connais bien Casey, c'est vraiment quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance?"_

Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre sa réponse. Dawson doit dormir en ce moment mais elle lui répondra lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Elle ne l'a jamais laissé tomber.

Et puis Shay, elle aussi va vite avoir des soupçons. Surtout lorsqu'elle ira parler à la nouvelle stagiaire si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Déjà que Hughes avait deux personnes sur son dos, maintenant, il faut rajouter sa collègue ambulancière.

\- Nous sommes arrivés.

\- Je n'avais même pas fait attention, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Merci de m'avoir ramené Casey.

\- Ca va aller pour aller chercher London en fin d'après-midi?

\- Je vais me débrouiller. Je prendrai les transports.

\- Tu es sûre? Si tu veux, je peux venir te chercher ou aller chercher London. Enfin c'est comme tu veux.

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger. Tu en as beaucoup fait, je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Sans toi, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait. Et puis, il faut bien que tu te reposes.

\- J'ai l'habitude et puis je travaille aussi en parallèle de mon travail de Lieutenant. Je fais des chantiers, à mon compte. Je t'assure, ça ne me pose aucun problème. Au 51, on s'entraide. Et puis, sans vouloir t'offenser, toi aussi tu sembles très fatiguée.

C'est vrai que Lara était épuisée. Cette garde n'avait pas été de tout repos pour elle comme pour Shay. L'ambulance 61 n'avait pas arrêté durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures.

\- Bon d'accord.

\- Repose-toi, j'irai chercher London.

\- Merci Casey.

\- A tout à l'heure. Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Lara gagna la porte d'entrée de sa maison, après avoir traversé le jardin. Elle s'écroula sur le divan du salon, épuisée. Ses histoires ne l'arrangeait pas. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Dawson réponse à son texto avant que Matt n'aille chercher sa fille, car la petite risquait encore de parler de son père. Lara, au fond d'elle-même, savait qu'elle devrait probablement tout raconter au Lieutenant ce soir...

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il était quinze heures. Épuisée, elle s'était endormie d'un trait, cédant à la fatigue. Lara se rendit dans sa cuisine et se fit un café et s'installa à la table de la cuisine, allumant une cigarette et consulta son téléphone.

MIRACLE! Dawson lui a répondu.

 _"Tu peux avoir confiance en lui, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Pourquoi cette question?"_

 _"Il a vu London et elle lui a parlé de son père. Je pense qu'il se pose des questions et qu'il ne va pas lâcher l'affaire."_

 _"Et merde. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?"_

 _" Je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir. Si tu me dis que je peux avoir confiance en lui et qu'il ne dira rien, alors je préfère tout lui dire."_

 _"Si tu lui demande de garder le secret, il le fera. Matt tiens toujours parole."_

 _"Alors autant que je le fasse. Je te raconterai."_

 _"Et pour Chief?"_

 _"Je vais me débrouiller."_

Lara ne répondit pas au message suivant, profitant d'une autre cigarette et de son café. Elle préféra également s'atteler à faire un peu de ménage avant que sa fille et Casey n'arrivent.

A seize heures trente, Matt attendait devant le portail de l'école de London. Bientôt, une foule d'enfant sortirent de l'établissement, impatients de retrouver leurs parents. Casey pensa alors à son envie de fonder une famille et de connaître cela un jour mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas d'actualité.

La fillette ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le pompier, qu'elle avait vu ce matin, en compagnie de sa mère.

\- Salut! Pourquoi c'est toi qui viens me chercher? Elle est où maman?

\- Elle est chez toi, elle se repose. Je lui ai proposé de venir te chercher.

\- Tu vas m'emmener voir ton camion?

\- Pas aujourd'hui, mais une prochaine fois, c'est promis. Tu adores les casernes dis-donc!

\- Ca me rappelle mon papa... Plus tard, je voudrai faire le même métier que lui! Répondit-elle fièrement.

Matt sourit. Décidément, cette gamine l'impressionne. London a une sacrée énergie et n'hésite pas à dire haut et fort ce qu'elle pense, à dix ans seulement. Cela promets dans quelques années!

\- Allez on y va! Ta maman doit être impatiente de te voir!

\- Et de me faire faire mes devoirs! Dit-elle, faisant la moue.

\- Elle a raison, c'est très important.

\- Je sais.

Ils montèrent dans le pick-up et prirent la direction de la maison des Hughes. La petite regardait à travers la fenêtre et semblait rêver. Casey repensa à ses interrogations sur Lara. Il se devait de lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Après tout, il y a aussi le rêve d'une petite fille de dix ans de revoir son père pompier qui est en jeu. Tant pis si la jeune femme l'envoie bouler. Au moins, il aura essayé.

\- Tu veux me parler de ton papa?

\- Maman ne t'as pas dit de ne pas m'en parler?

\- Elle ne m'a rien dit du tout. Et puis, ça peut rester entre nous. Elle n'est pas obligée de savoir que nous en avons discuté.

\- Promis? Tu ne lui diras rien?

\- Promis! Juré!

London le regarda avec des étoiles pleins les yeux, heureuse de pouvoir enfin parler de son père à quelqu'un. A chaque fois qu'elle essaie de parler de lui à sa maman, elle pleure ou lui tourne le dos, ou s'énerve parfois et lui ordonne d'aller dans sa chambre.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de lui, j'étais trop petite. Il est parti quand j'étais très jeune.

\- Tu ne l'as pas revu depuis?

\- Pas une fois. Ce que je sais, c'est ce que maman m'a dit. Et quand on parle de lui, elle a toujours été très triste. Je suis sûre que si tu lui parle de lui, elle va l'être aussi. Répondit la gamine, tristement.

\- Ta maman devait beaucoup l'aimer.

\- Oui... mais il est parti.

\- C'est lui qui est parti? Tu en es certaine?

\- Maman dit que oui.

La conversation s'arrêta là car ils venaient d'arriver. Lara les attendait au portail, une tasse de café à la main. Matt descendit puis ouvrit la portière passager pour laisser London descendre. Lorsque la jeune femme vit le regard triste de sa fille, elle comprit tout de suite, leur discussion avait tourné autour du père de la petite. Et le regard interrogateur de Casey ne faisait que confirmer ses dires. Cette fois, elle ne pouvait plus reculer et devait tout lui dire. Pour que cette impression d'étouffer s'arrête, parce qu'elle a besoin de se confier à quelqu'un et qu'elle se sent bien et en confiance avec lui, qu'elle veut que ce soit lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre, même si elle ne se l'avoue pas.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : la décision

\- Est-ce que tu veux rester cette nuit? Nous prenons notre garde demain, je sais que tu n'habite pas tout près d'ici. Il y a une chambre d'ami si tu veux.  
\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger toutes les deux.  
-Matt si je te le propose c'est que ça ne me dérange pas. Et ça fera plaisir à London.  
\- D'accord alors, j'accepte avec plaisir. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Je monte pour lui préparer sa chambre. Je mets des draps propres ainsi qu'une couverture bien chaude, un plaid au cas où et un oreiller. Alors que je vais redescendre, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aller dans la chambre de ma fille, mon rayon de soleil. Son père me manque je ne peux pas le nier, mon autre fille que je ne retrouverai jamais, elle non plus n'aurait pas su vivre sans son père. Je dois parler à Kelly, je ne supporte plus de devoir constater, subir sa souffrance chaque jour. Il ne se passera pas une garde de plus ou je rentrerai et je verrai son visage déçu de ne pas me voir rentrer avec son père. Je sais qu'elle espère à chaque instant. Alors je vais te faire le plus beau cadeau que je puisse te faire ma fille : te ramener ton papa.


End file.
